


Think About You Instead

by DemonSquipster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Season/Series 12, ketch’s parents suck okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSquipster/pseuds/DemonSquipster
Summary: Ketch calls Mick onto the roof to talk about an issue he’s facing. Things don’t go according to plan for either one of them.





	Think About You Instead

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to go much differently i don’t know what happened but i just went with it and yeah this happened

Mick was just about to lie down on his bed when he noticed movement by his door out of the corner of his eye. A slip of paper sat by his door, where it hadn’t been a second ago. He walked over to it and picked it up. Immediately, he saw that it was blank on both sides. He flipped it over, back and forth for a few seconds until he realized what it meant.

It was their code for asking the other to meet on the roof. In case anyone else found it, they’d just see a blank piece of paper, nothing more. Mick knew otherwise.

He set it down on his dresser, and opened his door to check around in the hall. Completely silent and empty. He stepped out, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Excitement rose through him. Ketch wanted to see him, for a reason unknown to Mick, but just the thought of getting to see him in their private area again made him smile. He had wanted to get through Kendricks without any strings attached, after Timothy. But Ketch had always had a different relationship with Mick than Timothy.

He managed to make it up to the roof without anyone noticing him, and he let out a small breath of relief as he shut the door to the roof. The chance of one of them getting caught as they walked up to the roof was always too high not to make Mick anxious. Every time gave Mick hope. Despite what the British Men of Letters thought of their relationship, they could still be together.

Ketch had been sitting on the ledge, his legs dangling off of the building. Mick walked over and sat down beside him, being careful to keep his legs on the ground. He had never liked sitting on the ledge. He’d never really even liked heights, to be perfectly honest. At least, not when there was nothing stopping him from falling.

Mick looked up at Ketch’s face, noting the fact that Ketch looked like a mixture between angry and just plain sad. Mick didn’t want to say anything, not yet. He couldn’t until Ketch said something first. He was waiting until Ketch was ready.

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. He broke, and asked if Ketch was okay - well, attempted to ask. His words got cut off as Ketch suddenly turned towards Mick and pulled him into a tight hug.

Mick bit back a comment akin to ‘love, you don’t know your own strength’, and stuck through it as he wrapped his own arms around Ketch. Whatever Ketch was dealing with could wait. He needed this, from Mick. So Mick was eager to give him the affection he needed.

And he did need it. Ketch’s own parents were doing a terrible job at it, so Mick figured someone had to. He was more than happy to step up. He pressed Ketch against him, and buried one of his hands in Ketch’s hair.

With his other hand, Mick traced light patterns on Ketch’s back in an attempt to be soothing. Until Ketch, he’d almost forgotten what it felt like to be held and given attention like this.

Ketch pulled back to meet Mick’s eyes, and he noticed that a few tears were starting to spill down Ketch’s face. “I’m so sorry to bother you like this-“ Mick shook his head, interrupting Ketch. “Stop. You’re not bothering me. You could never bother me, okay?” Ketch nodded, and pulled Mick closer for a gentle kiss. Mick appreciated this compared to the bruising hug Ketch just gave him.

Ketch’s arms were still wrapped around Mick, just more loose than before. “Do you want to talk? You don’t have to, not if you don’ want to.”

Ketch let out a shaky laugh. “It’s my parents. They... they want me to stay here during breaks.” Mick gently tugged on Ketch’s shirt towards the actual roof, and Ketch lowered them down. “So you can stay here with me during holidays instead of them, and see them during summer-“ Ketch sighed. “No, Mick. They want me to stay here during all breaks. Not just holidays.”

Ketch’s words were starting to hit Mick. “They want you to stay... year-round.” Ketch nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, they do,” he whispered. “They don’t want me to come home at all.”

Mick pulled Ketch close again, and he felt Ketch’s shoulders shaking under his touch. He just kept him close, trying to sooth him as before. Mick didn’t say anything though. No ‘you’ll be alright’s or anything like that. Mick knew Ketch didn’t want to hear anything like that. It would only make him feel worse. So he just silently kept Ketch pressed against him.

They stayed like that for a while. Ketch was the first one to pull back. “Mick, I-“ Mick placed his hands both sides of Ketch’s face, and wiped away remaining tears. “Fuck them.” Confusion crossed Ketch’s face. “Pardon?” Mick made eye contact with Ketch as he repeated me. “I said, fuck them. You were always too good for them.”

Ketch lowered his eyes to the ground. “I mean it, Arthur. You’re... brilliant, and so much better than anything they could ever be. You actually know how to care about someone. Already, that seems like a step-up, don’t you think?”

Mick let one of his hands rest on Ketch’s thigh, while he held out his other one. Ketch stared at it a moment before placing a shaky hand in it. Mick squeezed it for just a second, before letting them rest on Ketch’s other leg. “Michael, I... I love you,” he said, his voice dropping to a whisper. Mick could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. “What?” Ketch’s eyes shot up, and he started to pull away. “Never mind; forget I said anything-“

Mick wrapped a hand around Ketch’s arm, trying not to grab him too hard. “No, I just... I love you too. Okay? I really do. I- I love you.” Ketch stared at him for a second, and the hurt expression that he had on his face faded.

A smile replaced the former expression, and he placed his forehead against Mick’s. After a few seconds of sitting like that, with their eyes closed, Ketch leaned in and kissed Mick. When he pulled away, they both opened their eyes.

Ketch was beaming at Mick, grinning. It was the most genuine smile he’d seen from Ketch ever. Mick couldn’t help but to smile back.

The topic of Ketch’s parents had been forgotten for now; Ketch’s mind was buzzing too much to think about them. All he could think about was Mick telling him that he loved him. He repeated that moment again and again in his mind, and it made him feel a little giddy. He’d never really felt this way before. He’d never had a reason to.

This was the first in a long time that he had heard someone say that they loved him, and it had been Mick. Even his heart was thundering in his chest. He couldn’t stay still. He wanted to yell out to the British Men of Letters - to his parents, telling everyone that he loved Mick.

He’d wanted to tell Mick for a while now, but he was afraid, that Mick would reject him. He hadn’t. No, he hadn’t, and he told him that he loved him back.

“We should probably sleep at some point,” Mick said, breaking Ketch from his thoughts. They were much closer than Ketch had noticed - if he moved slightly, his lips would probably crash into Mick’s. “Perhaps. Or, maybe...” He trailed off, and wrapping his hands around Mick’s arms as gently as he could, he fell back onto the roof, bringing Mick down with him.

Mick let out a small noise of surprise, as Ketch just laughed. Mick had ended up on top of him, so Ketch rolled them over to switch positions. Mick watched as Ketch bent down and he felt Ketch’s lips connect with his neck.

Ketch bit down on the crook of his neck, and Mick let out a small moan. “Bastard,” he muttered under his breath, and he figured Ketch heard it because of his reaction. Ketch chuckled in response, the noise rumbling through him.

Ketch was sucking and biting on and around that spot, and Mick could feel the effects of that on him. That was always one of his sensitive spots. He was still trying to do it low enough that Mick could cover it up with his uniform. If a teacher saw it, they looked the other way. If a student saw if, they’d ask him questions, and demand to know all about the person who left it. (They’d all assume it was a girl though.) If it was a guard... that was a different story. Some looked the other way and pretended they saw nothing. Some reported it directly to Hess, and then Mick would have been screwed. If he caught her in a good mood, then the worst that would happen to him is a long, drawn-out lecture - especially if she just thought it was a girl he was messing around with, not Ketch. If he caught her in a bad mood, however, that was different. If he caught her in a bad mood, she’d either send him off for her favourite public punishment - getting beaten and flogged by the guards in front of everyone at Kendricks, because nothing says quality kid-friendly content like whipping someone; or she’d just send him off to be killed by the guards. No one ever knew how they did it. It changed from execution to execution. But he knew one thing. He didn’t want to die.

Ketch wasn’t stupid, and he knew what he was doing. After all, if he and Antonia Bevell got away with what they did for so long, he would be able to have himself and Mick get away with this.

Ketch sat up, looking down at Mick’s face. Mick couldn’t help but stare expectantly at Ketch as he waited for him to say something - anything, really. Finally, Ketch opened his mouth, and out came, “what are you thinking about? Right now?”

Mick didn’t understand the point of the question, but he answered anyways. “Our horrid headmistress, I guess.” Ketch raised an eyebrow. He wrapped his hands around Mick’s arms, keeping him on the ground. Mick was about ask why, when he felt Ketch grind down against him, eliciting another moan. “You never told me she had that kind of effect on you. Perhaps next time I should dress up better,” Ketch teased, laughing. Mick wanted to shove him off, but he was pinned to the ground.

Ketch knew him too well.

“That’s not what I meant,” Mick hissed. Ketch was still grinning. He had all of the power in this situation, and Ketch was enjoying it. Of course, if Mick told him to get off, or told him to stop, he would immediately. He also wouldn’t go too far without Mick’s confirmed verbal consent. He did the same when he was with Toni, because he knew better. He wasn’t... like that.

“Are you certain? The reason I asked is because you looked awfully concentrated, and well, I don’t think I need to explain the other thing.” Ketch shifted his weight again so that Mick was pressed against his arse. His eyes watched Mick closely, waiting for some kind of reaction.

The only words that came out of his mouth were a mumbled “Christ, Arthur.” Ketch let go of Mick’s arms. Mick wasn’t panicked. He understood the situation, and he was fine with it. He left his arms where they were.

“You told me that you loved me,” Ketch said. Mick nodded. “It’s because I do.” Ketch’s smile hadn’t dropped since he decided that Mick hadn’t been lying to him. “You love me,” Ketch said quietly, as if trying to convince himself of either the fact that it really happened, or trying to convince himself of the fact that Mick actually does love him.

Ketch got off of Mick, and Mick languidly sat up. “You were right, clever boy. We probably should sleep.” Mick let out a huff of laughter. “But I can’t, Arthur. I have Hess to think about,” he joked. He caught Ketch‘s eyes moving down Mick’s body before looking back up at Mick’s face. “That’s right. We should probably fix that situation. Is there any chance I could get you to.. think of myself instead?” Ketch lied a hand on Mick’s chest, and slowly ran it down his body. “I believe... that yes, there is a very good chance you could get me to think about you instead.”

Ketch brought them both back down, and they continued how they were for a while.

Eventually they did fall asleep, in each other’s arms.


End file.
